Mi vida como Sakura Haruno
by hikari-chan love
Summary: La vida normal? Ya no! De alguna manera, me han transferido a mundo-ninja de Naruto y la historia comenzó todo de nuevo! Eso ni siquiera es lo peor! ¿Podría alguien explicarme por qué estoy en el cuerpo de Sakura Haruno? y todavía siendo un bebe !
1. Capítulo 1 : Sakura Haruno

Cuando sucedió , había sido repentino, inesperado. y sobre todo trágico y cuando digo "eso"me estoy refiriendo a la muerte . Y como no podía yo en una moribunda edad al caer de un porche no ser visto trágico o lamentable ; dependería de como uno lo mira.

Es cierto que había una mala idea entre nosotros , jugar a las chapadas y no limitarse jugar en lugares planos es decir corrí al porche .tropecé y había caído en una parte débil de la barandilla que me envió . cayendo de cabeza al suelo que era más o menos 3 metros de distancia.

No una buena altura para caer de cabeza

Recuerdo claramente sintiendo el dolor y oír la grieta como mi cabeza golpeo el suelo. Entonces de repente esta fría y la deriva, entonces no había una calidez. Un calor agobiante que era extrañamente reconfortante.

La cantidad de tiempo que pase en ese lugar cálido era desconocido para mí , pero cuando ese calor se turbo y yo estaba siendo empujado y se apretaba y de repente tan fría , yo sabía lo que acababa de suceder.

Que había nacido de nuevo.

Solo ese pensamiento trajo sobre los gemidos y quejidos y finalmente llore lo que se esperaría de un bebé .

Los brazos en que me habían puesto me acunaron, y por el tono femenino que me arrullo solo podía adivinar que era mi madre.

A pesar de que mi mente esta enfatizando y volviéndose loco y poco a poco desapareciendo de negro pude captar una palabra repetida una y otra vez.

Sakura

Será mi nombre?

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌ ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

Durante el próximo año me encontré con mi conciencia apareciendo y desapareciendo . Tal vez es un mecanismo de defensa para mantener mi mente mayor de la destrucción de la mente y el cerebro delicado. Pero ahora parecía que mi mente había llegado quedarse para ver y disfrutar de todo.

Con la forma en que mi madre me arrullaba – recuerdos de palabras y el sonido flotando – el dedo que había sostenido momentáneamente , supuse que era mi cumpleaños.

Una vez más , al igual cuando nací , recogí esa palabra –mi nombre "Sakura"

Era familiar ese nombre .

Y de repente me di cuenta , madre me sentó frente al espejo mientras me cepillaba el cabello corto había revelado todo para mi .

El pelo corto rosado , ancho y ojos color verde jade, y el nombre Sakura.

Dios por qué? cómo?

Yo era Sakura

Sakura una futura ninja médico.

Sakura, el futuro amigo de Naruto y sasuke.

Sakura, la estudiante de kakashi y tsunade

Mi labio inferior tembló , deteniendo los cuidados de mi madre. La presión de los conocimientos y el destino y llore al no saber si era bueno o malo

_Frases futuras _

_La venganza es un placer que dura solo un día; la generosidad es un sentimiento que te puede hacer feliz eternamente...(sasuke)_

_Jamás dejes de sonreírle a la vida, piensa que con una sonrisa se borran las tristezas y se alegra el corazón…..(Naruto)_

_Se fue igual a como vivió, sonriendo completamente, sintiéndose satisfecho por la certeza de haber entregado su vida amando a sus seres amados y esforzándose por un mejor mañana...(…)_

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌ ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

_ASI QUE CHICOS MAÑANA PUBLICARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO BYE BYE _┗ ( ･o･) ┓


	2. Chapter 2

Ella era sakura haruno ,o eso su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada . Porque sin duda la gente no llega a morir y luego estar en un _anime . Sonaba jodidamente ridículo ._

_Ella nunca rompió ninguna ley, nunca robo, podía ser agradable, nunca mato a nadie. Asi que por que fue enviada aquí ? sin embargo fue afortunada en nacer en konoha , básicamente , el pueblo es tranquilo, mas o menos, aunque podría haber terminado en un lugar mucho peor_

_Como ejemplo a kirigakure , apodado la "niebla sangrienta" por una razón ,a puesto que yo moriría en un instante ahí ._

_Pero por que ¿yo? No era exactamente una persona especial . Era normal ._

_Y no era juego era extremadamente peligroso donde las personas parecían inofensivas y podrían ser asesinos despiadados , por que esto es real , si muero es que muero._

Mebuki y Kizashi se habían sorprendido por el llanto , ella era tranquilo hace un momento

Mebuki empezó a acariciar su espalda, diciendo palabras calmantes, era relajante. Con algunos estornudos y el hipo de vez en cuando.

Lo acepte , yo era Sakura Haruno y de alguna manera nací en el universo de un anime .

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌ ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

Sakura cuando tenía tres años sus padres la miraban esforzándose para entender los kanjis y escrituras , como también escribiendo en otros papeles letras raras , pensaban que eran garabatos ,pero lo que no sabían que era el magnífico _español _.

Y cuando tenia 5 años conoció a Ino porque "madre" era amiga de la mamá de Ino así que hicieron citas de juego entre nosotras, así como casi todos los días fuimos al parque pero hoy era diferente , Ino quería jugar con un grupo de niños que estaba en el centro del campo de juegos.

"Ahora vamos a jugar!" parece que habían esperado pacientemente por nosotros.

Ino corrió hacia ellos, ya que ellos se estaban dividiendo en dos equipos. Mi amiga tan "encantadoramente" me arrastro hacia ellos instándome a unirse a ella.

Me di la vuelta para alejarme , como ino no trato de detenerme. Era ¿bueno o malo? Me decidí por bueno

En la esquina vi algo en el bosque era aún más amarillo que el brillante cabello rubio de Ino . Curiosamente mire allí solo al congelarme en el momento me encontré con dos ojos azules antes de que ellos me evitaron

…

…

Era ?

Si era Naruto Uzumaki

Debo evitarlo … no?

Naruto se quedo mirando con ojos anhelantes como los demás niños jugaban. Desde la obvia ignorancia de los niños supuse que el era rechazado.

…

…

Después de una disputa con mi consciencia que se declaro a mi para hacer algo.

Me di la vuelta y me acerque a Ino que me miraba confundida .

"jugare con una condición " ella prácticamente se ilumino pensando de que juegue con ellos , por lo que asintió con entusiasmo

Asentí con la cabeza a Naruto " el va a jugar con nosotros"

Hubo varias protestas inmediatamente

" De ninguna manera!"

" no hablas en serio!"

Con una mirada Ino los hizo callar. Se volvió hacia mi una vez mas y asintió con firmeza , estirando su mano ."Hecho" dijo seriamente

Acepte con firmeza la mano ."Hecho" Ino sonrió.

Me acerque a Naruto que me miraba sospechosamente .

"¿Qué?" el pregunto

Por mi maldita consciencia, hable ¿ "Quieres jugar con nosotros"?

"¿Por qué?" el pregunto con curiosidad

Lo mire con desaprobación "!se necesita una razón? creo que no" suspire y le explique "nosotros no tenemos incluso equipos así que, ¿quieres entrar?"

Esperanza surgió de él " ¿no tienes miedo de mí?"

Sonreí "confía en mí , yo puedo dar muchísimo miedo"

El me siguió mirando, pero sonrió. Fue un poco triste verle así yo le conocía como el niño hiperactivo que se jactaba ser hokage algún día pero –

"Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y yo voy a se Hokage! Creas!"

Allí estaba, cuantos años para eso "Y va a hacer uno excelente. Estoy Haruno Sakura" dándole una breve inclinación .

El vacilante me miro , sorprendido ,pues si me dio ganas de reir parecía que le iba a entrar una mosca por la boca.

Haciendo caso omiso a su mirada , cogí su mano y lo arrastre hacia Ino , muy parecido como ella lo hacía a mi .

"Es-espera!" parecía nervioso. No se le puede culpar. Si yo había sido intimidado me quedaría lejos también. Si ,que se quedarían lejos de mí . Si alguien se atrevió a bromear sobre mi gran frente como la Sakura original, yo literalmente vencería a puñetazos a esos matones . Es por eso que Naruto tampoco debe ocultarse.

Hasta que me di cuenta que no sabía lo que estábamos jugando .

Ino se echo a reír "estamos jugando ninja , no te preocupes solo es que un equipo se esconda y los demás encontrarte.

Asentí ,y me di cuenta como Naruto se escondia tras mio,"Naruto estará en mi equpo".

No respondieron seguir Ino les había dicho que comportarse.

Así que empezamos a jugar naruto y yo nos escondimos en un árbol hueco ,el en la parte hueca y yo en las ramas. Y adivinen quien gano si Naruto .

Estaba disfrutando esta vida . mi antigua familia no fue muy cerca , solo vivíamos en la misma casa ;en cambio mi nueva familia …..ellos son alegres.

Pero algo que me había olvidado era …. El primer día de escuela .

Mire a mi madre como hacia maletas para mi ,rellenas con al menos menos 20 cuadernos y 30 lápices "madre, solo es el primer día"

Madre suspiro " esta bien ¿estas segura que quieres ir sola? "

Le di una de mis muchas sonrisas " no te preocupes estaré bien"

Mi padre se hecho a reir " Un verdadero Haruno hecho y derecho" miro a madre y su risa se volvió un ataque de tos.

Antes de que digan algo cogí la bolsa y les di un abrazo rápido.

Vi la casa de Ino , pero no vamos a la misma escuela , ella va a la academia para ser ninja , y yo voy a una escuela civil .

En realidad como sakura fue aceptada en la academia , segui caminando hasta encontrar la escuela.

No llamar mucho la atención y mantener el perfil bajo.

Asentí en mis normas esenciales para seguir fácil .

Justo cuando pensaba que me había chocado con la puerta . sostuve mi frente y mire hacia el atacante.

….

…

…

El chico me miro y luego se empezó a reír .haciendo que los demás se rain de mi .

Mi rostro se sonrojo … eso no era divertido

Oh que felicidad ,fracase en mi primera norma – el sarcasmo

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌ ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

_Frases futuras _

_La venganza es un placer que dura solo un día; la generosidad es un sentimiento que te puede hacer feliz eternamente...(sasuke)_

_Jamás dejes de sonreírle a la vida, piensa que con una sonrisa se borran las tristezas y se alegra el corazón…..(Naruto)_

_Se fue igual a como vivió, sonriendo completamente, sintiéndose satisfecho por la certeza de haber entregado su vida amando a sus seres amados y esforzándose por un mejor mañana...(…)_

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌ ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

_ASI QUE CHICOS MAÑANA PUBLICARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO BYE BYE _┗ ( ･o･) ┓


	3. Chapter 3

_Una aclaración cuando Ino y Sakura se conocieron tenían 5 años cuando conocieron a Naruto tenían 7 años ._

_Y se me olvidaba __**sakura interior estará en negritas.**_

_**Y muchas gracias kristhel y a los demás **_

_**Gracias por su atención …..**_

_-_(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

**¨Nos está observando¨**

Oh ,no me di cuenta.

Me has asustado y ¿Quién eres?

**¨Soy tu interior y no te olvides !¨**

Esta bien . Tengo el mismo trastorno que Sakura .

¨ …¨

Me incorpore del escritorio tuve un sueño tranquilo y mire hacia el frente.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los del maestro prácticamente echando humo.

Oh ,mierda .

**¨ Ja Ja !¨ **

No te rías! , Recuerda que estas en mi cuerpo?

**¨ Oh¨**

Me senté correctamente y mire al profesor neutralmente . " ¿Sí? " le dije con voz aburridísima .

Me miro con furia y va a decir algo pero la campana sonó ,señalando que termino la clase. Se podía como todos los niños salían corriendo. A nadie le gustaba la escuela.

Trate de escapar pero para mi gran decepción. "ven a mi despacho"

**¨Te trate de advertir ¨**

Gracias .Pero hubiera sido útil si hubieses dicho antes.

**¨No es mi culpa que te guste dormir¨**

No es mi culpa que las clases sean fáciles.

**¨Ir a la academia. Apuesto que es más difícil ¨**

Pero aún no se si quiero ser ninja.

"…**.solo tratar"**

Suspire y me dirigí hacia el despacho del profesor.

¿ (っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

Me miro directamente. "Te he llamado aquí para que podamos hablar" finalmente escupió. Yo solo rodé mis ojos mentalmente.

"si ¿ qué quiere hablar, sensei? " dije con cuidado para no sonar aburrida

"¿ sabes que dormir en clase es inaceptable? Pregunto con ojos entrecerrados

Bueno si pero prácticamente dormir es muy frecuente desde que comencé a ir a las clases y aun más si son fáciles .

En vez de decir eso trate hacer que me vea muy inocente como otros niños. "solo estaba descansando pero estaba oyendo" y con un poco de valentía "y no saco malas calificaciones.

En la última frase la cara del profesor se puso sombría .Oh , no la jodi bien jodido . Probablemente no le guste , el hecho que mis notas están siempre lo mismo sin el mayor esfuerzo de mi parte .

"si sigues así voy a hablar con tus padres" sus ojos parecían brillar de alegría . Lo mire sospechosamente .Al ver mi expresión, sonrió ampliamente, "tal vez seas expulsada".

Mis ojos se abrieron al oír eso.

Podía ver su sonrisa de suficiencia "Eso es todo puedes retirarte ", lo mire furiosamente

**¨Ese hombre es una mierda¨**

Exactamente ,tuve que resistir la tentación de darle un puñetazo y salí en busca de un árbol.

"**No lastimaras a un árbol , se arrepentirá de haber hecho eso"**

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

**POV DE UN CHUNIN LLAMADO IRUKA**

Paseaba tranquilamente por las calles con un paquete de papeles en mis manos. Tenia mucho papeleo ,pero por supuesto , el no se queja y lo acepta .

Si el se apresuraba a entregarle al Hokage , o a una secretaria tendría mucho tiempo libre.

Doblo la esquina y choco contra algo o mejor dicho alguien, ya que grito .

Iruka vio como los papeles volaban por todas partes. El gimió ante la idea de que nuevamente debía clasificar cada una. Miro con atención algo rosa .

Estas bien? Pregunto preocupado y se inclinó hacia la niña ofreciéndole la mano .

Ella , al parecer era un civil .

La niña lo miro rápidamente y después sus ojos cambiaron a confusión "…Iruka sensei?" lo miro incrédula

El frunció el ceño ,pero aun sonreía ,"si ,ese soy yo , pero no creo que eres uno de mis alumnos , para decirme , sensei" ,el sonrió dulcemente.

Ella todavía esta sentado en el suelo, sin molestarse a levantarse e inclino la cabeza ligeramente hacia el .Ella le recordaba a un Uchiha con esa cara sin en blanco.

"….problemático .." ella suspiro después de un momento y miro hacia su costado.

Y ahora le recordaba a un Nara.

"Ese hitai-ate demuestra que eres un ninja" ,señalo a su frente, "los papeles indica que eres un poco relajado y la gran cantidad muestra que lo hace regularmente" . Ahora le miro a los ojos," su preocupación significa que le gustan los niños y el resultado es que es eres un maestro."

La mire cuidadosamente, ella sonrió, "tengo un amigo que esta en su clase."

Le ofrecí nuevamente mi mano y la pequeña acepto ,"Eso lo explica, pero aun no se su nombre.

"¿En serio? " ella me miro

El silencio quedo , hasta que tosí discretamente "….Y su nombre es?"

La niña dejo escapar un suspiro inaudible , pero el lo oyó . "Sakura Haruno" le dijo

Y así confirmo sus sospechas, no había ningún clan ninja con ese nombre. Aunque se sigui preguntándose quien era exactamente . Sus habilidades de observación era relativamente alta para un niño.

Antes que pudiera decir algo la niña le dio los papeles ,que le obligo a cogerlos antes que se caigan.

Y asi como llego se fue ,doblando por una esquina de la calle ,dejando a un profesor confundido.

Echando un vistazo a los papeles noto que estaban clasificados alfabéticamente.

Una pregunta surgió.

¿Quién era esa niña? , continuo su destino

Después de la entrega de la documentación, se encontró con alguien.

"Hola Iruka " Sarutobi sonrió cálidamente "¿Cómo ha sido tu vida?"

"Si, todo bien….. o al menos normal" pensando en lo que le sucedió .

El Hokage sonrió una vez más "Algo interesante le ocurrió últimamente"

El Hokage al verlo pensativo le pregunto lo que estaba mal . "Bueno …"Iruka no sabia que decir ."Hay una chica…."

El Hokage levanto una ceja y sonrió con picardía . "¿Una chica?"

"N-no! Eso no es lo que quise decir" se apresuro a corregirse. "mejor dicho me encontré con una niña muy interesante en el camino"

"¿En serio? Interesante?"

Iruka lo pensó detenidamente "…Muchas razones …pero hay algo en ella, que probablemente la hace un excelente ninja . Me recuerda a un Uchiha y a un Nara."

"Ah, si?" despertó el interés del Hokage. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Haruno Sakura, aspecto de unos 7 años "

El resoplo distraídamente su pipa, haciendo columnas de humo. "Entonces hay que convertirla en una ninja."

"Lo siento ¿creo que no oí muy bien?" Iruka le pregunto desconcertado

"Yo le sugiero que investigar sobre ella y decidir si vale la pena" Iruka asintió .

"Si , como usted ordene Hokage-sama" con eso la conversación termino .Estaba tratando de encontrar un archivo sobre ella. Sonrió cuando lo encontró .

Ahora acababa de encontrarse con el maestro civil.

"…..no respeta a sus autoridades ,no presta atención y descaradamente miente!"

Iruka miro con incredulidad al maestro .Tal vez no era tan bueno como el pensaba , pero se encogió de hombros , ya que el Hokage le ordeno .

"Puedo ver sus pruebas?" pregunto cortésmente .

"Por supuesto" Le entrego una gran pila de papeles que le recordaban a su papeleo .Dejo escapar un suspiro y empezó a buscar las pruebas.

Sus pruebas eran normales . A veces , ligeramente por encima de la otra.

Ella era normal. O mejor dicho cuidadosamente normal

De alguna manera dudaba , dio un vistazo a los papeles. Suspiro, preparándose para salir y reportar al Hokage sus hallazgos cuando algo lo detuvo.

…_¿Podría ser?._

…_Nah_

…..

Rápidamente agarro un puñado de sus pruebas y los ordeno por fecha o resultados.

…_.Esto es…..!_

Sus ojos se abrieron al notar que estaba utilizando un código ninja básico , pero no utilizado regularmente. Tomo unas pruebas más , miro lo que obtuvo ,y el se sorprendio al ve otro código ninja.

Tuvo que admitirlo .

Ella era un prodigio.

Parecida a la inteligencia de un Nara.

Miro al resultado . El Hokage probablemente resople de diversión al escuchar lo que Sakura escribía siempre.

Si una 3 palabras muy sencillas.

_**Yo**_

_**Estoy**_

_**Aburrida**_

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌ ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

_Frases futuras _

_La venganza es un placer que dura solo un día; la generosidad es un sentimiento que te puede hacer feliz eternamente...(sasuke)_

_Jamás dejes de sonreírle a la vida, piensa que con una sonrisa se borran las tristezas y se alegra el corazón…..(Naruto)_

_Se fue igual a como vivió, sonriendo completamente, sintiéndose satisfecho por la certeza de haber entregado su vida amando a sus seres amados y esforzándose por un mejor mañana...(…)_

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌ ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

_ASI QUE CHICOS NO SE CUANDO PUBLICARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PERO HARE MI MAYOR ESFUERZO PARA PUBLICARLO _

_BYE BYE _┗ ( ･o･) ┓


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias por su atención …..**_

_-_(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

Como pude ser tan idiota.

**¨ Cuando te encontraste con Iruka?¨**

Si, seguro que comentara que soy una "prodigio"

**¨De seguro, él es un ninja . No le sería tan difícil de darse cuenta y más aún si clasificaste los papeles. ¨**

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios.

¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que algo bueno o malo ocurra?

Si de casualidad la palabra "prodigio" llega a oídos que no quiero que lleguen.

Seguí caminando hasta que sentí un chakra muy familiar e inquebrantable pero estaba acompañada de otras dos, y para mi sorpresa .

Así que , Ino trajo dos amigos?

….. Por favor que no sea quien creo que son.

Trate de ocultarme pero me vio y llamo "Sakura! me alegro de verte!"

_Demasiado tarde para mi._

Me di la vuelta, y actué muy sorprendida. Aun no comente a nadie mis habilidades en la detección de chakra , y así se quedaría hasta que confié en alguien. "¿Si?" le respondí con suavidad.

Ella se abalanzo hacía, dándome un abrazo monstruoso .Creo que probablemente quería exprimir mis pulmones ."Dios mío, he echado mucho de menos tu compañía."

Saliendo un poco del abrazo y tratando de respirar, le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa "también me alegro de verte"

Ino gimió se acerco a mi oreja antes de liberarme completamente. "Son tan aburridos, lo único que hacen es mirar las nubes y comer"

Los dos niños parecían un poco ofendidos por eso. Pues si eran Shikamaru y Chouji . Sus chakras eran muy singulares como los demás clanes .

…..Interesante

Después de estar todos nosotros tirados mirando las nubes , conversando y comiendo .

Me tuve que ir ,me despedí y me fui directo a casa.

"Tadaime", dije cuando esta por el pasillo . Mi padre no se encontraba en casa por el trabajo.

Mi madre vino a darme la bienvenida ,"Okairi , Sakura." Dándome un abrazo." tenemos un invitado puedes ir , mientras yo cocino la cena"

"Hai" haciendo mi camino a la sala de estar , mi buen humor se fue por el desagüe literalmente ,cuando sentí ese chakra , le mire con recelo .Iruka sonrió ,tratando de aliviar mis animos ."Hola sakura-san , que bueno verte."

"De la misma manera" conteste cortésmente . Todavía le miraba con recelo ni siquiera tratar de ocultarlo. Tosió un poco. "Ah , bueno ¿Cómo vas en tu escuela?"

Fruncí el ceño al recordar la amenaza del profesor de expulsarme , es probable que solicite una reunión con mis padres.

Mi reacción parecía intrigar a Iruka ya que el se inclinó un poco . "¿Ocurre algo?"

"En realidad no ," agitando mi mano con desdén "solo un conflicto trivial"

El parpadeo , una expresión de asombro recubrió su cara "Oh", sonando decepcionado . A menudo los adultos les pasa eso cuando les hablo .Ligeramente sentí en su chakra curiosidad o interesado ?

**¨ ¿Por qué le importaría ?¨**

Me encogí por dentro. La pregunta es por qué esta aquí .

Mejor ser franca, le pregunte "¿Por qué estás aquí ? "

Iruka sonrió ante eso, "Yo vine para hacerte una oferta"

Entrecerré los ojos "¿Ofrecer? ¿Qué?"

Se enderezo, pareciendo más profesional y serio " ¿Te gustaría unirte a la academia?"

**¨ ¿Quiere que seamos ninja? ¨**

Escuche un chillido agudo de alegría rebotando en mi mente.

**¨Suena divertido ¿Por qué no lo hacemos? Por favor, por favor, por favor, si!" **

Iruka se aclaro la garganta ," entonces ,tome en cuenta que también es el deseo del Hokage , tiene hasta el lunes para responder", me quede atónita "Hasta entonces ,tener un buen día " guiñándome un ojo antes de salir de la habitación .

Sentí el perfume de madre ,"Sakura , estas bien?"

Mire lentamente a mamá . " ¿Sabias?"

Ella asintió y me miro hacia otro lado ,parecía insegura "Si , cuando llego me dijo todo" sonrio débilmente "También me conto como se conocieron"

Mamá suspiro " ¿sabes lo que pienso de ser ninja …" mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Pero es su decisión , pero yo te apoyare " y me alboroto el cabello rosa , y se fue nuevamente a la cocina.

"**Dijo que nos apoyaría si fueras ninja , aunque eres vaga! "**

Solo es pereza.

"**Si como no"**

Suspire , estarás así hasta que no vaya a la academia.. ¿verdad?

"**Oh ,no me di cuenta Sherlock!"**

Esta bien , tenemos hasta el lunes para decidirnos .

"**Hai!"**

Bueno .

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

**EL DIA LUNES EN LA MAÑANA**

"**No crees que parece que ayer Iruka vino a la casa"**

Si para mi mala suerte , hoy es el día .

"**si , hoy vas a aceptar ir a la academia aún recuerdo como Ino te convenció"**

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_Usted es inteligente , ¿lo sabes?" dijo Ino dándome una sonrisa._

"_mi maestro no lo cree así "murmure._

"_Que?!" mirándome horrorizada ."… ¿Esta ciego?" ella pregunto tentativamente ._

"_No, solo injusto" dudando si debía decírselo, le diré ya que era mi amiga."El quiere expulsarme a toda costa ¨por faltar al respeto a sus superiores¨, no le he dicho a mis padres."_

"_De ninguna manera! ¿segura que no es ciego? Es civil , capaz tiene que ir al médico._

_Negué "No, Ino .No es ciego" _

"_Debe serlo "Ino frunció el ceño ."Que vas a hacer?"_

"_No se "le dije sinceramente. "…Pero tengo opción de ir a la academia" podía sentir como Sakura interior que estaba celebrando._

_Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa "L a academia?, al igual que mi escuela?" me dio una gran sonrisa. "Eso significa que estarás en mi clase."_

_Me encogí de hombros "…supongo"_

"_Eso suena divertido" Siempre podíamos estar juntas en clase ,convertirnos en ninja y presentarte a Sasuke-kun!" ella me lanzo una mirada sospechosa "no me lo quitaras ¿verdad? "yo la mire pensando en su pregunta. Ella suspiro "yo confió en ti ¿De acuerdo?"_

_Rodé los ojos._

"_Tú eres mi mejor amiga que jamás quiero perder" sonaba sincera ."Entonces te veré el lunes"_

"_No he decidido todavía!". Sakura Interior estaba sonriendo._

"_Oh" mirándome cabizbaja. "Está bien, es que a mí me hubiera gustado estar en la misma escuela .,,"_

_Sentí las genuinas miradas de cachorro de Ino mas la mi interior._

_Ino vio el cielo "creo que fue estúpido de mi parte asumir. Yo solo -"_

"_Tal vez" la interrumpí .No me gustaba verla triste . Ino fue mi primera amiga. "Voy a pensar en ello" le prometí. hasta ver como aparecía una gran sonrisa._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Yo la voy a proteger como también a mi familia y amigos, ti tengo que llegar a ser un ninja , si soy capaz de serlo.

Este día aceptare el hecho que me convertiré en la auténtica Sakura.

Pero con algunos cambios . Pero ojala que sea para mejor.

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

_Frases futuras _

_La venganza es un placer que dura solo un día; la generosidad es un sentimiento que te puede hacer feliz eternamente...(sasuke)_

_Jamás dejes de sonreírle a la vida, piensa que con una sonrisa se borran las tristezas y se alegra el corazón…..(Naruto)_

_Se fue igual a como vivió, sonriendo completamente, sintiéndose satisfecho por la certeza de haber entregado su vida amando a sus seres amados y esforzándose por un mejor mañana...(…)_

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌ ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

_ASI QUE CHICOS NO SE CUANDO PUBLICARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PERO HARE MI MAYOR ESFUERZO PARA PUBLICARLO _

_BYE BYE _┗ ( ･o･) ┓


	5. Chapter 5

Les conté sobre mi decisión de aceptar ir a la academia, madre estaba feliz por mí.

"Mamá quiero decirte que," suspire. Ella me miro y me abrazo, acurrucándome en su pecho.

"Mi niña está creciendo tan rápido," sollozando en voz alta. Pero se me hace un poco sospechoso.

"Tan rápido "continuo, "que no pasara mucho tiempo que tengamos que ahuyentar a los chicos que vendrán a buscarla, cada ,día. "

Papá palideció rápidamente que parecía que se había desangrado. Mamá estaba abrazándome, di una mirada a su rostro, se estaba riendo en silencio.

Después de un momento, se recuperó y grito agitando el puño, "no crecerás. "

Lo mire y vi a su rostro, y note que estaba hablando en serio

Mamá me dejo a un lado, sin hacer un ruido mientras se sostenía el estómago. "Querido," se las arregló para decir "es normal."

La miro "no en esta casa."

Bufe, ignorando el impulso de rodar los ojos.

Antes de ir a mi habitación les informe que Iruka se ocuparía de los tramites.

Supongo que tuve mi pequeña venganza, solo imaginando, atrapado en una pequeña habitación, excavando mis papeles para firmarlos y oficialmente trasladarme a la academia.

Tuve que luchar para no reír, creo que perdí porque que era para matarse de risa.

Hoy fue el dia en que iba a ir a la academia fue casi igual, cuando fui a la escuela civil.

Me las arregle para llegar a la academia, y luego al aula sin que pase nada especial.

Solo golpee, me quede pensando en los próximos años, la graduación, lo que significa que seré genin, equipo 7.

Peleas épicas , masacres , yo realmente debo detenerlos o solo proteger a mi familia y amigos. No importa lo mal que suena .

Quiero proteger a las personas más cercanas a mí. Lo que significa debo proteger a KONOHA.

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌ ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

A las semanas siguientes pasaron algunas cosas raras

Iruka parecía estar dándome miradas curiosas cuando pensaba que no lo notaba , casi como si estuviera atrapado en sus pensamientos ¿Qué le pasara?

Eso no fue lo único , sin embargo.

Uchiha Sasuke , de todas las personas se había comenzado a sentarse y caminar junto a mi a veces. Desde eso estaba recibiendo miradas de las niñas que probablemente matarían por estar en mi lugar.

Un día me harte de las miradas y decidí preguntarle por qué el me seguía , me dio una mirada inocente.

"por favor puedes estar siempre conmigo , así no se me acercan las fangirls"

Pensé en ello. Puede que sea bueno que tenga un amigo, después de que su clan será masacrado no estará muy solo.

Vi en sus ojos oscuros que irradiaban suplica.

"Me la debes" y el me dio una gran sonrisa que capaz algún día la deje de ver.

Y así fue , me convertí en el escudo de Sasuke y más o menos su amiga.

Ino me envidiaba, ella aprovecho y se sentaba a mi costado permitiéndole estar cerca de su ¨Sasuke-kun¨

Aunque a un más extraño era Naruto .Él se movía nerviosamente al acercarse a mi, me ignoraba ,me miraba , fruncía el ceño , hacia muecas , y así se repetía .

El actúa como si hubiera hecho algo por él.

La siguiente semana comenzó con el entrenamiento físico. Era el taijutsu.

"Mal, mal, mal !" mi maestro , negó con la cabeza desesperanzado "inténtalo de nuevo."

Apreté los dientes y lo intente de nuevo.

"Estas demasiado suave, te falta fuerza" sacudió la cabeza y murmuro ¨civiles¨ en voz baja.

No sabía bien como me sentía una parte de mi quería darle una patada.

Para la mayoría de shinobis, los civiles son vistos como inútiles, cargas nada más.

Aunque me dolía admitirlo, yo sabía que mi maestro pensaba lo mismo. No se necesitaba a un genio para saberlo.

En el entrenamiento de armas, yo me obligue a usarlos eficazmente. Era difícil pero aunque sea lo logre.

En los simulacros de pelea. Algunas fangirls aprovechan para descargar sus frustraciones y me querían hacer daño.

En las pruebas, sin embargo, yo estaba en la delantera.

Mi primer contacto en el genjutsu fue la más horrible

El maestro decía que era un mejor aprendizaje con la muestra, lanzo un genjutsu inofensivo.

Una ola de chakra se hundió a mí y distorsiono mi visión y casi me desmayo si no fuera porque Sakura Interior que empujo el chakra extranjero, y la alejara.

Me deje caer , exhausta.

Me concentre frenéticamente intentando llegar a la ventana , haciendo caso omiso a la conferencia del hombre acerca de cómo nadie había disipado el sencillo genjutsu y luego el asombro.

Salí sin ver hacia atrás . Corrí hasta encontrarme en los campos de entrenamiento.

Para mi sorpresa me encontré con un _**Uchiha….**_

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌ ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

_**¿Quién será el Uchiha que se encontró Sakura?**_

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌ ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

_Frases futuras _

_La venganza es un placer que dura solo un día; la generosidad es un sentimiento que te puede hacer feliz eternamente...(sasuke)_

_Jamás dejes de sonreírle a la vida, piensa que con una sonrisa se borran las tristezas y se alegra el corazón…..(Naruto)_

_Se fue igual a como vivió, sonriendo completamente, sintiéndose satisfecho por la certeza de haber entregado su vida amando a sus seres amados y esforzándose por un mejor mañana...(…)_

(っ＾▿＾) (‿◠)㈐8)✌ (¬‿¬)(‿◠)✌ ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ ٩(˘◡˘)۶ ) ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)}

_ASI QUE CHICOS MAÑANA PUBLICARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO BYE BYE _┗ ( ･o･) ┓


End file.
